Road Trip
by itjustmakesthemdead
Summary: The Warblers head to Cincinnati to play a holiday show. Kurt and Blaine drive together. The roads are icy. Things happen. Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

The holiday season had descended upon Dalton Academy, and that only meant one thing for the Warblers: Their annual Christmas concert. This year, however, they were traveling to Cincinnati to perform a joint concert with another private school. The Warblers were discussing transportation, as their charter bus had just canceled on them due to the forecasted adverse weather conditions: Snow.

"Kurt, Wes, David, and I can all go together." Blaine stated to the rest of the Warblers.

"No, man. David and I are leaving tonight because we got invited to _Jessica's_ party." Wes said, emphasizing the girl's name like she was some sort of goddess. "We are staying the night there and then meeting up with everyone tomorrow afternoon."

Blaine snorted, and turned to Kurt, "Well, it looks like it's just you and me then."

Kurt nodded in Blaine's direction, but was having a hard time processing this twist of fate. Kurt was never one to run into such good luck. A three hour car ride with the guy of his dreams; it almost didn't matter that Blaine was oblivious to Kurt's attachment to him. Three hours was three hours, and Kurt would take all the time that he could get with Blaine.

"Sounds good to me," was all Kurt managed to get out.

Blaine smiled warmly, "Great! Meet me out at my car at 9 AM, and we'll go from there!"

Blaine pulled himself from his chair, clapped Kurt on the shoulder, and walked down the hallway to his room. Blaine knew that Wes and David were leaving tonight. He just hoped that Kurt didn't know that he knew. He didn't want to seem too obvious, and had worked damn hard for weeks to remain as neutral towards Kurt as he possibly could, even though his heart jumped out of his chest every time they locked eyes. Blaine wasn't sure when his feelings went from friendly to _super _friendly; all he knew was that it had happened, and it wasn't going away. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Blaine leaned against the front door of his car and looked at his watch: 8:58 AM. "_Stop. This is crazy. He doesn't like you. Don't get worked up about this. It's just a car ride between two friends_," Blaine thought to himself, but to no avail. He was much too excited about this impending alone time with Kurt.

* * *

><p>9:00: Still no sign of Kurt.<p>

9:01: Blaine saw the front doors of Dalton Academy swing open, followed by Kurt looking panicked and extremely over-packed. He had three bags as well as a briefcase. Blaine was extremely puzzled as well as slightly amused.

"A briefcase? Really?" Blaine questioned as Kurt made his way into earshot. He took the briefcase as well as Kurt's other bags and loaded them into the backseat of his car as Kurt got into the passenger's seat.

"Blaine Anderson. You are going to feel really stupid after you know what this briefcase contains."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Blaine questioned as he pulled his seatbelt over his chest and buckled himself in.

"Snacks," Kurt said, simply.

Blaine turned to Kurt, shook his head, and laughed. Kurt knew him too well. He knew that Blaine got grumpy when he was hungry; Kurt had been on the receiving end of Blaine's hunger-induced unpleasantness one too many times, and these snacks were going to prevent another tantrum.

"So, what kinds of snacks do you have? Please don't tell me carrots, or apples, or… _hummus_," Blaine said with a grimace.

"No, Blaine. I would only bring those kinds of snacks on a trip with an _adult_. But, with you, the child in an adult's body, I brought Oreos, caramel corn, and pudding cups."

Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't eat anything that any doctor would ever approve of; he gave up on trying to change that about Blaine a long time ago. And, let's face it; Blaine's body seemed to be handling the Oreo's quite well. Blaine was just as close to perfect as anyone that Kurt had ever seen, so buying some pudding cups to appease him on this road trip didn't really bother Kurt.

"That is amazing. This day just keeps getting better and better." Blaine said, realizing a little too late what he had said and praying that Kurt didn't read too far into that statement.

Blaine started the engine and turned up the heat in the freezing car. After rubbing his hands together in a futile attempt to warm up, he turned to Kurt, "Now, what do you think about coffee? Because, I'm thinking that we should stop at that coffee shop down the street before we really hit the road."

"Blaine. You know how I feel about coffee. I'm basically in a relationship with it. So, yes. Let's stop and get some. Coffee, that is." Kurt blushed a little bit when he saw that Blaine was grinning at him, obviously he had heard his slip-up.

"Alright! Let's get some!" Blaine joked.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Kurt pled while putting his head in his hands.

Blaine laughed as he steered the car towards the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? I have a very clear idea of where I want this to go, but I don't want to continue if no one likes this!


	2. Chapter 2

"Just admit that I was right about the coffee, and we can move on with our lives in a peaceful fashion." Blaine said as he rather absentmindedly opened the passenger-side door for Kurt with one hand while holding his coffee in the other.

Kurt stepped into the car and waited for Blaine to get into the driver's side and close the door before stating, "Okay, Blaine. The drip coffee is better than I expected, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop getting mochas. Happy?" Kurt questioned as he took another sip from the styrofoam cup.

"Thrilled," Blaine said with a smirk. "Now let's hit the road!"

The first ten minutes of the drive went as well as could be expected. Kurt had made a mix CD for the drive, but was thrilled to see that Blaine's car had an iPod adapter. They had listened to a few great songs, but Kurt quickly moved to switch the song when YMCA came blaring through the speakers. He was stopped by Blaine's hand swatting him away from the console.

"Don't you dare change this song, Hummel." Blaine said with a feeble attempt at a withering glare.

The next three minutes were spent with Blaine belting out the tune, accompanied by full hand gestures. Kurt wanted to make a snide remark about the dangers of dancing and driving, but Blaine looked so god-damn cute that he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

"…. Kurt! Kuuuuurt…?" Blaine was looking at Kurt with his head tilted to the side and his eyes questioning.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't really paying attention" Kurt replied. That was a lie, Kurt was definitely paying attention. Just not to what Blaine was saying. He was focused on the way Blaine's hands bent around the steering wheel and the defined muscles of his arms and the way that his chest moved in and out as he breathed. _Oh god, he's beautiful. Kurt! Stop looking at him like that. Oh, he's trying to say something to me. Snap the hell out of it!_

"Well, that's flattering. I'm glad I captivate you _sooo_ much!" Blaine said sarcastically while rolling his eyes a bit. _Oh Blaine, you have no idea._

"Sorry, but really, what were you saying?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind getting me a pudding cup from that briefcase of yours. I'm kind of hungry" Blaine said, his eyes pleading under the longest eyelashes that Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine! It is like 9:30 AM. We just had coffee! And, I presume that you had breakfast before that. Also, how do you think you are going to eat a pudding cup while driving?"

Blaine's eyes were on Kurt. God, he loved how Kurt could get so worked up and still look so adorable in the process. He was still staring when he realized that Kurt had stopped talking. That usually meant that it was _his _turn to talk.

"Can I just have a pudding cup, please? I will figure it out. Promise"

"You're incorrigible. Fine." Kurt reached into the backseat and grabbed the suitcase. He took out a chocolate pudding cup and a plastic spoon. He carefully peeled the cover off of the pudding cup and placed it into Blaine's outstretched hand along with the spoon.

"Yeah. No spoon. I have to have at least one hand on the wheel" Blaine said.

Kurt took the spoon back and wondered what Blaine's plan was. He was confused when – oh god. Blaine moved the cup to his mouth and stuck his tongue into the pudding. _Holy fucking shit. That may be the hottest thing I've ever seen. Is he trying to kill me? _Blaine's tongue swirled around the edges of the cup as he continued to make his way farther into the pudding.

"Ehhh" Blaine whined and made a sad face right at Kurt. "I can't reach the bottom of the cup and there's still half left!"

Kurt was still in shock from watching Blaine's tongue, but not in shock enough to not realize that this was an opportunity for him. He grabbed the cup back from Blaine and relocated the plastic spoon. He dipped the spoon into the pudding and lifted it back towards Blaine, stopping close to his mouth.

"Open up!" said Kurt, as cheerily and innocently as possible in an attempt to hide his true feelings from Blaine.

Blaine stared back at Kurt with wide eyes. _Oh. My. God. What is happening right now? Does he know how much this turns me on? Of course he doesn't, you idiot. He's just a friend trying to help you eat your ridiculous pudding. God, pull yourself together._

Blaine opened his mouth and allowed Kurt to feed him until the pudding was all gone.

"Thanks! See, problem solved! Now that's how you eat a pudding cup while driving!" Blaine said, trying to act as normally as possible.

"No problem. Now, can we cool it on the snacks for a while?" Kurt asked, shooting a grin in Blaine's direction.

Blaine nodded and went to turn the music back up. Kurt had the same idea and their hands met for the briefest of seconds before the both pulled away.

"_Oh my god. That felt really good and soft and just like… Kurt. How cliché."_ Blaine thought.

"Blaine. Um, look." Kurt motioned out the window and Blaine turned his attention away from the console.

_Shit. Snow._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think I will keep going with this story. It will probably be 10-15 chapters long.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Glee. Oh, I don't? Crap. Well, I guess I don't own Glee. Eh, you win some you lose some.

* * *

><p>The snow wasn't coming down hard, not by any means. It was a beautiful, light flurry that made everything a bit more magical. The problem wasn't the snow that was falling. The problem was the snow and ice that had built up on the road.<p>

"What!" Blaine said, looking genuinely confused. "How can it be so much icier here than it was twenty miles away?"

"Well, Blaine… weather-patterns really aren't my strong suit, so I don't know. But, it doesn't look _too _bad. Are we going to keep going?"

"Yeah. Of course we are! We have a concert tonight! I'm like the postal service, you know." Blaine looked over at Kurt, waiting for his response.

Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about, but Blaine looked so damn excited to tell his joke that he feigned ignorance, "And how is that?"

"I deliver come rain, snow, sleet… hail… gloom of night…I can't really remember if those are even right. Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that we aren't stopping this car."

"_God, he's adorable,_" thought Kurt.

"So, tell me something, Kurt" Blaine ventured.

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, who met his eyes with an expectant gaze. _Don't get distracted. Just because his eyes are the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen doesn't mean you _have _to forget how to form sentences. Answer him. Answer him. _

"Uh, tell you what, exactly?"

"Anything. I want to know more about you." _Oh God. That sounds stupid, doesn't it? He totally thinks I'm a freak. Who says shit like that?_

"You know a lot about me, Blaine. Probably more than anyone does besides my dad and maybe Mercedes. But, let me think."

Kurt placed his hand on his temple and looked upwards like he always does when he's thinking. _Okay, here's something you don't know, Blaine. I'm totally in love with you and it is taking all of my willpower not to reach over and touch your hair and inhale your amazing scent and take your hand in mine just to be closer to you._

It had been a good five minutes since Kurt spoke, and Blaine was getting a little worried that his question freaked Kurt out and that he didn't want to answer.

"Kurt. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I know it's kind of a weird request."

"No, no. It's fine! I just have a hard time coming up with random facts about myself. It might be easier if you just asked me specific things you want to know. Like the question game!" Kurt beamed at Blaine.

_God he really is the most beautiful person I've ever seen._

"Mmkay! How about I ask you a question and then you can ask me a question. Me first: Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh! That's the worst question ever! Hm, well, I'll be 27. At 27 I hope that I will be living in New York, have a successful fashion line, be married to a man that I love, and maybe even have a kid. Who knows?"

"Well, damn. For the worst question ever, that was a pretty good answer."

Kurt smiled but flushed a little bit. Blaine didn't swear a lot; hardly ever really. When he did it always turned Kurt on and he wasn't really sure why. He hoped that Blaine didn't notice the sudden coloring of his cheeks.

"Okay, my turn. Um, have you ever been in love?" Kurt turned away from Blaine so he didn't have to witness whatever face Blaine was making right now. Kurt had wanted to know about Blaine's history for a long time, but was always too afraid to ask. It was so… _personal_. But, hey, this was the question game, and that is a good question.

"No." was the only response that Kurt got. He turned back around to look at Blaine, but Blaine was focused on the road. Kurt waited a few seconds for Blaine to ask him another question, but the question never came.

_Shit._

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have asked. That was too personal."

Blaine looked Kurt and gave him one of the most intense looks that Kurt had ever seen.

"Don't apologize, Kurt. I just… I never really tell people about my past. But, you of all people deserve to know. You have told me so much about your struggles with Finn and…Karofsky. I don't want you to think that I –"

He was cut off by Kurt, "Blaine, if it makes you uncomfortable at all, please don't tell me. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to tell me anything. I trusted you and needed someone to talk to about my problems. That is why you know so much about me. But, I understand how hard it is to talk about things that are painful, so please don't feel obligated to tell me anything that you don't want to."

"Kurt, I trust you, too. I _need_ you to know that. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone." Blaine's face was so earnest and pleading that Kurt had no choice but to fully believe that statement. He was overwhelmed with the emotion in Blaine's voice.

"I believe you, because I feel the same way about you. I feel like I can tell you anything." Kurt said shyly; face reddening.

"Well, then I guess it is about time that I told you a bit about my past."

Blaine began his story and neither boy noticed that the snowfall had gotten heavier.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, thanks for the reviews. And I realize that the last sentence sounds ominous. Don't worry. This story is NOT listed under tragedy. No one is going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yep. Last time I checked, I still didn't own Glee. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. But, it is funny to think of Ryan or Ian or Brad writing fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Kurt listened intently as Blaine recounted his story. Kurt was amazed every time that Blaine told him something that Kurt was sure he had never told anyone before. It made their connection even more real and honest than it had been before. Blaine trusted Kurt, and Kurt trusted Blaine. Blaine recounted to Kurt his coming out to his family, which had always been a point of interest to Kurt. Blaine told him that they took it as well as could be expected; they were shocked and didn't really understand, but they still accepted him. It was better than many coming out stories that Kurt had heard before. It wasn't until Blaine began talking about his freshman year of high school that he wavered.<p>

"Believe it or not, everything was okay until then. A few of my friends knew about my sexuality in middle school and made sure that they didn't tell anyone else because kids at that age just aren't accepting at all. Everything was going smoothly until we got to high school." Blaine stopped to steal a glance at Kurt.

"You can trust me, Blaine."

"I know. I do."

Kurt reached out and rubbed Blaine's shoulder in a way that was completely reassuring while shooting him a smile that simply melted him. Blaine knew in that moment that Kurt was there for him, one hundred percent. He had never felt so comfortable with someone than he did with Kurt right then. With that, he continued.

"It was bad. People found out somehow, and they made sure to voice their disapproval of what and who I was every single day. I was yelled at, pushed, shoved, and beaten up almost daily."

Kurt cringed. He had suspected that something like this had happened to Blaine that would have caused him to transfer to Dalton. Even though he had his suspicions, it surprised him how much it hurt him to hear Blaine say it out loud. He couldn't imagine anyone ever hurting the beautiful boy that sat next to him.

"Things got worse in the spring of that year. I found a note inside my locker one day from the guy that I had a crush on. His name was Luke, and he was on the football team. Most of the football players were horrible to me, but he was always nice to me. Well, not nice I guess, but just neutral, which was a welcome break from the taunting and beatings that I got from the rest of those guys."

Blaine stopped talking and took a few deep breaths. Kurt realized that this was hard for him and instinctively grabbed the hand that was lying on the armrest. It was something that he had wanted to do earlier in the drive, but this time, the gesture wasn't romantic. It was supportive and comforting, exactly what Blaine needed at the moment.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and smiled, gathering up his strength to continue his story.

"The note said to meet him in the culinary arts room after school that day. I was really excited because this was around the time that everyone was asking each other to prom. I thought that maybe…"

Blaine stopped once more, and Kurt's thumb rubbed reassuring circles into the palm of Blaine's hand. Kurt nodded at Blaine to continue.

"Anyways, after school I went to the culinary arts room. There was a cake on one of the desks with icing on top that spelled out, 'Blaine. Prom? – Luke'. I was so excited and looked around the room to see if Luke would show up. I should have known that it was all a joke. There was no one in the room except for me. I went to leave the room, and three football players walked in and kind of…cornered me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and saw that a few tears were making their way down his face. It absolutely broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine in pain.

"Hey, pull over." Kurt said. He didn't want Blaine to be driving when he was so upset.

Blaine only nodded, pulled the car to the side of the road, put it in park, and turned off the car. He slowly turned to look at Kurt; wiping his tears away as he did so.

"Blaine…" Kurt reached out and wiped a tear away from Blaine's face with his thumb. Yet another move that would have terrified him twenty minutes ago but seemed completely natural now. Blaine closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for letting Kurt see him like this.

"Look at me. I know that this is hard. Please don't feel bad about showing emotion in front of me. I mean, come on, I've lost track of the amount of times that I've cried in front of you. You are dealing with serious stuff here, and frankly, I'm so glad that you trust me enough to show me this side of you. I love that you always seem to be this confident and charming guy, but you don't have to put on a front for me." Kurt recaptured Blaine's hand with his own and waited for Blaine's response.

"I know. It's just that you are the very first person to hear all of this. My parents don't know. Not even Wes and David. So, just bear with me."

Kurt reached over to the ignition and turned it back on. Blaine looked at him quizzically, but understood Kurt's motives when he turned the heat on.

"I don't think we should start driving again, but I also don't want to freeze," Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Okay. Where was I?" Blaine tapped the fingers of his disentangled hand on the steering wheel, trying to remember. "Oh yeah, so, they kind of cornered me. Then they just started hitting me and screaming at me. They kept calling me a pathetic faggot who shouldn't have been born and didn't deserve to live."

Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears as he watched Blaine say the words that he had never said to anyone else. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and one look into his watery eyes made his own eyes began to fill with tears once again.

"They said that if I ever even think about trying to turn any of them gay, that it would be much worse next time. By the time they left, I'm pretty sure they had broken a few of my ribs. They told me that no one would ever love me and that I should just kill myself and that if I didn't, they would."

The tears were pouring out of Blaine's eyes at this point, and Kurt felt completely helpless. He got out of the passenger's side door and circled around the car to open the driver's side door. He took Blaine's hand and pulled him up out of the seat so that they were both standing outside the car. Kurt enveloped him in a fierce hug, both boys crying against each other. Blaine crumpled into Kurt and sobbed while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and whispered reassurances into his ear.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's chest a few minutes later.

"For what?"

"For being you. For caring. For listening to me. For actually understanding."

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and whispered into his ear, "They were wrong, you know."

"About what?"

"About no one ever loving you."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair once more because it seemed to be something that calmed Blaine's heaving chest. He took a deep breath before speaking once more.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo. That's that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Glee, but I'm trying to contact Ryan Murphy to make sure. He's not answering my phone calls. **

* * *

><p>Blaine lifted his head away from Kurt's chest and stared into his eyes. Kurt's eyes were intense and staring right back into his own.<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah, Blaine. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You were there when no one else understood. You have been absolutely everything that I have needed. I tried really hard to only see you as a friend and as a mentor, but I can't keep pretending. You are my best friend but I feel so much more than friendship when I'm around you. I love you, Blaine, and I'm really sorry if that makes you feel –"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine putting two of his fingers on Kurt's mouth. Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head before taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"_I'm an idiot," Kurt thought. "He's never going to talk to me again."_

"I love you, too. If we're being honest, I think that I have since the day we met."

"_Wait, what? He loves me?"_

Kurt felt tears streaming down his face once again, and this time it was Blaine who pulled their bodies close together in a tight hug. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair while Kurt was rubbing up and down Blaine's back. The hug was long and emotional and a sort of release that they both desperately needed.

When the embrace was finally broken, both Kurt and Blaine got back into the car. Blaine grasped for Kurt's hand as they settled back into their seats, turned the key in the ignition, and turned to look at Kurt.

"Well, this all seems a bit backwards to me." Blaine said with a laugh, beaming at Kurt.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kurt said slyly.

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Fine. It seems backwards to say 'I love you' before we've even kissed." Blaine responded shyly, his eyes staring straight at the road even though they were still on the side of it in a stationary vehicle.

"Yeah, well, I think that we could change that." Kurt responded, moving his hand up to Blaine's cheek and turning Blaine's head toward him.

"God, you're beautiful, you know that?" Blaine whispered.

And that was all it took. Blaine leaned in and lightly placed his lips on Kurt's. The response was instantaneous. Kurt deepened the kiss, and Blaine reached up and placed his hand on the side of Kurt's head, pulling him closer. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair eliciting quiet moans from both of them.

Eventually air became an issue for them both, and Blaine was the first to pull away. They caught their breath and simply looked at each other.

"That was a long time coming," Blaine whispered with a smile as he took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But, that was..."

"Amazing" Blaine finished for Kurt, who was at a loss for words.

Kurt simply smiled back at Blaine and squeezed the hand that was wrapped around his own.

"Yeah, amazing. Blaine, I really want you to know – no, I_ need_ you to know how incredible you are. You know that right? It killed me to hear what people used to do and say to you, Blaine. You don't deserve any of that. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and you deserve all the happiness in the world. Please tell me that you know that what they said about you isn't true." Kurt pleaded, looking straight into Blaine's eyes; eyes that were beginning to form tears once again.

"Kurt, you are the amazing one." Blaine brushed a few tears from his face before continuing.

"Before I met you, I would be lying if I said that I didn't at least partly believe that what they said was true. I hadn't found anyone who could ever love me. I was still being tortured just for being who I was. I thought maybe they could have been right about me. Maybe I _was _worthless; a disgrace. Maybe I should have just ended it."

Kurt gasped, and Blaine shook his head and rubbed Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"But, I didn't, Kurt. I never truly considered it. Since you came into my life, everything has been so much better. Even when we were just friends, I knew that you and I were similar in so many ways. I finally had someone who understood me in the deepest way possible. You were always there for me, and I saw in you the hope that I could have a life that wasn't miserable and lonely. Every time I look at you, Kurt, I see what my life could be, and it is what makes me one hundred percent sure that what those guys said doesn't matter. I matter, you matter, and the people who love and accept us matter. That's it."

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt said, wiping his own tears with one hand and Blaine's with the other.

Blaine took Kurt's head into his hands once more and pressed their lips together. Blaine's tongue licked across Kurt's bottom lip, sending shivers down his spine. Blaine parted his lips and Kurt's tongue entered, swirling around, feeling, and tasting what could only be described as _Blaine_. The kiss was passionate, yet loving, and said everything that the two couldn't.

Kurt broke away from the kiss a few moments later and smiled at Blaine.

"We should probably get going again if we actually want to make the concert."

"Oh, yeah. I guess so. Oh, and Kurt?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: More to come. Yep. Also, you guys are awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me a fucking unforgivable amount of time to update this. Truly. I'm a loser and I hope you can forgive me. Here ya go:**

* * *

><p>They had progressed a few dozen miles when the snow started falling harder. The roads were slick; much icier than they had been at the beginning of the trip. The conditions were not safe, and both boys knew this. They had been sitting in silence for a while, lacing fingers between their respective seats, rubbing circles into each other's hands and stealing glances and smiles.<p>

They were startled out of their loving daze when Kurt's cell phone rang. He picked it up after the third ring, unwillingly untangling his hand from Blaine's.

"Hello?"

Blaine couldn't quite make out the other side of the conversation, but he knew it was Wes on the other end.

"Oh, okay. Well, we were kind of…. I mean… I was at least… thinking the same thing," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll tell him. Thanks, Wes."

Kurt hung up the phone and Blaine looked at him quizzically. Kurt took Blaine's hand back in his own, leaned in close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "We're going back. Wes said that it was too dangerous and that we all needed to go home. He's calling everyone else to let them know, also."

Blaine shivered slightly at Kurt's hot breath so close to his ear but managed to smile back at Kurt.

"Okay. Turning Around. Got it."

Kurt was still pressed against Blaine's cheek, and he smiled against him. He took Blaine's ear into his mouth and nibbled and kissed at the outer shell. Blaine whimpered and gripped Kurt's hand tighter.

"You're going to make me crash, I swear." Blaine said, attempting to sound firm yet unwilling to move away from the wonderful things Kurt was doing with his tongue.

"Sorry," Kurt pulled away and looked slightly ashamed. "I've just wanted to do that for months now. You must be completely freaked out… I'm… just… sorry," he muttered.

"Kurt. Please look at me."

Kurt tilted his head back towards Blaine and looked him in the eye.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with what you just did, believe me. That was fantastic. The only problem is that it was so fantastic that I might kill us both by crashing this car from not being able to focus on the road. When we are not in a moving vehicle, I foresee a lot more of that in our future. Please don't be embarrassed, okay?" Blaine pleaded with Kurt.

"Okay. Can I do this?" Kurt asked as he laced his fingers in Blaine's and stroked them back and forth.

"Mhmm," Blaine muttered, reveling in the touch of the man he loved. "You never have to stop doing that."

* * *

><p>It was a few miles later, and Blaine peered over to his right to look at Kurt. He had fallen asleep after the ear-nibbling incident and was leaning against the window, breathing lightly and steadily. Blaine smiled slightly and couldn't believe that Kurt was finally his.<p>

Kurt shifted in his sleep, wrinkled his brow unconsciously, and brought his head over to lean on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed contentedly and placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head. Blaine couldn't imagine a time when he had ever been happier.

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and flung his arms around before settling them into Blaine's lap.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. What… do I even do? He just has his hands… right there. I mean, he's sleeping. He doesn't know what he's doing. But, what do I DO?_

He didn't have much time to think about it because seconds later, Kurt was stirring again, quickly bolting to an upright position in his own seat.

"Oh my god. Blaine. Uh, yeah. That's… shit. Sorry!" Kurt flushed a deep red and kept his eyes on the road.

"It's okay, Kurt. I should have woken you up, but I didn't, and… it's my fault."

"My hands being that close to your... you know… is definitely not your fault."

"My 'you know'?" Blaine looked over at Kurt and raised his eyebrow, sending Kurt into a fit of giggles.

Blaine smiled over at his adorable boyfriend – God, that felt good to say- and recaptured his hand. Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss onto Blaine' s cheek before nuzzling his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt's mind was racing. Here he was, with the most beautiful man that he had ever laid eyes on. The man that he had been in love with for months. The man that he was sure he would never get. The man who had just confessed his love for him. The man that he loved back with all his heart.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's shoulder, wondering if he would even hear.

There was a short silence, and then Kurt felt Blaine press his lips into the top of his head. They lingered there for slightly longer than necessary and Kurt felt wetness on the top of his head. He lifted his head to look into Blaine's tear-filled, love-drenched eyes, and there he saw all the confirmation that he would ever need.


	7. Chapter 7

And so they drove. Kurt's head continued to be nestled in Blaine's shoulder, but he was no longer sleeping. Both boys simply soaked up the presence of the other, not needing to say a word. The fact that what they had both only believed to be dreams and impossibilities was now a reality hung in the air all around them. Every once in a while, Blaine would place a kiss on Kurt's head, or Kurt would lazily slide his fingers through Blaine's curls. The air swirled with contentment and sighs of innocent pleasure.

Before they knew it, they were back in the Dalton parking lot. Blaine recognized a few other cars in the lot that belonged to other Warblers and saw a group congregating near the front entrance of Dalton.

"I guess we should go over there and see what the deal is," Blaine said.

"Yeah. But, this is better." Kurt gestured to their position; Kurt leaning against Blaine with their hands firmly laced together.

"You won't get any argument about that from me." Blaine responded, shooting Kurt a wide grin accompanied by a wink that Kurt was pretty sure should have been illegal.

"Ughhh. You can't do that to me. Fine. Let's go." Kurt said, opening up his door and forcing himself out into the freezing cold air.

Blaine got out of the car as well, and waited for Kurt to begin walking towards the Dalton entrance. Kurt rounded the vehicle to join Blaine and immediately found Blaine's hand with his own. Blaine could see that Kurt was shivering so he began taking off his coat to hand to Kurt.

Kurt saw what Blaine was doing and pressed his hand against Blaine's stomach.

"Don't be stupid. I already have a coat, and if you take yours off you are going to be absolutely freezing."

Blaine couldn't focus at all on what Kurt had just said, because, _oh, Kurt's hand is pressed really far down my stomach, and hey, that feels really good. _

"….. Blaine? Are you listening to me?"

"What. Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I'll keep my coat."

"Blaine, I asked you if you wanted to tell the rest of the Warblers about us, or if you wanted to wait until later." Kurt responded, oblivious to the effect that his hand placement had had on Blaine's brain functions.

"Oh. Well, I want to keep holding your hand. So, if it's okay with you, I'm going to. If they see, then they see. Sound good?" Blaine questioned.

"Sounds perfect."

Blaine unlocked his hand from Kurt's and Kurt gave him a quizzical look.

"I thought –" he was cut off by Blaine pressing Kurt's back against the car and slowly bringing their lips together.

"_This works too_," Kurt thought.

Blaine placed a warm hand on Kurt's cold cheek, sending shockwaves down both boys' spines. Kurt groaned softly into the kiss and ran his tongue along Blaine's lower lip. Blaine made a low, guttural noise and responded by deepening the kiss. Kissing Blaine like this was unlike anything that Kurt had ever felt and he was overwhelmed by emotion and passion and feeling. He tangled his fingers into Blaine's soft curls, pulling him even closer in. Blaine pressed his tongue against Kurt's once more before placing a few soft, chaste kisses on Kurt's lips and pulling away. Kurt dropped his arms and stared into the eyes that he loved so much.

"You're amazing." Blaine said, a little bit breathless.

Kurt sighed and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek. He took the one step necessary to close the gap between them once more and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into Kurt. Kurt kissed both of Blaine's eyelids. Then his nose. His cheeks. His barely exposed neck, which elicited a small whimper from Blaine. Anywhere but his lips.

"Kurt, please." Blaine stared up at him.

Kurt saw the longing in his eyes, and found himself pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"You never have to ask me, Blaine." He said before pressing their lips together once more.

Blaine shuddered at the touch and let his lips move against Kurt's. After a few moments, they both pulled away and Blaine pulled Kurt into another fierce hug.

Kurt lowered his mouth to Blaine's ear and whispered, "I love you. God, I love you so much. I just can't even believe that we get to do that. Doing that with you, Blaine, is so much more than I could have ever dreamed. I just… I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt. I really, truly, do. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. We could have been doing that a long time ago." Blaine answered.

Blaine recaptured Kurt's hand and pulled him away from the car.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"As long as you're with me." He answered, wrapping his arm around Blaine's back as they began to walk toward the Warblers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts! you guys rock. So, I'm thinking about maybe putting some more time into this and turning it into longer chapters and writing the progression of their relationship. What do you guys think? Please tell me if you think i should just stop soon/if it already sucks and you don't want to ever see it again/whatever else you want to see/don't want to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. I'm looking to marry Ryan Murphy (sexuality be damned) and get partial ownership though. I'll keep you posted. **

* * *

><p>Wes noticed first.<p>

He saw the two boys snuggled close together, walking hand-in-hand towards him. Wes twisted his mouth up into a grin and elbowed David and Jeff.

"What?" David said, sounding annoyed.

Wes simply gestured toward Blaine and Kurt.

"Oh, God. Finally," was Jeff's response. David just continued to stare at them, not quite sure what to think.

Blaine and Kurt reached the small group of Warblers that consisted of only Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff.

Nick took in Kurt and Blaine's appearance and looked down at their clasped hands.

"So, you two, eh?" He asked with a wink.

"Yep! So, what is the deal here? Can we go home, or are we waiting, or is there a backup plan, or what?" Kurt responded.

"Oh, _hell _no. You don't get to just dismiss this like nothing even happened. We've had to listen to Blaine talk about how amazing you are for months now, Kurt. It was seriously painful. You two owe us the story." David practically shouted.

Blaine turned to Kurt, shrugged his shoulders, and gave his hand a squeeze before divulging what had happened that morning. He left some details, like the situation with Luke and the amazing taste of Kurt's lips, but he told them the rest. The story was peppered with sweet glances and touches between Kurt and Blaine, neither one still fully believing that the other was theirs.

"… And that's about it. You're all caught up. Now, would you care to catch _us_ up? What are we doing out here?" Blaine finished.

"Waiting for you. I saw you two making out on the side of the road, and I knew none of these guys would believe me unless they heard the story from you." Wes said with a mischievous grin.

"You jackass!" David said, "You made us wait out here in the snow for no good reason?"

"I'm glad you think so highly of our relationship." Kurt quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm happy for you guys. It was a long time coming. But, I'm going home now." He replied, trudging towards his car.

The rest of the Warblers disbanded and headed towards their respective cars. Wes was the last to leave the circle, clapping Kurt on the shoulder en route to his car. "See you two on Monday!"

Kurt's mind raced at that simple statement from Wes.

_Oh. Monday. That's right. Today is Friday; we were supposed to be spending the whole weekend in Cleveland. I could have been spending the weekend with Blaine in a hotel, exploring our newfound relationship. Or his body. Either way. _

Kurt looked around and realized that he was still clutching Blaine's back, and noticed that they were now the only two in the parking lot; their two cars the only ones around.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt questioned, looking into Blaine's impossibly hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, our weekend plans have been a bit altered."

"At lot has been altered today." Blaine replied, as he stroked Kurt's cheek with his hand. Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled deeply at the completely innocent, yet extremely fulfilling touch. No one had ever touched him like Blaine was touching him. It wasn't sexual. It wasn't needy, or flustered, or lustful. Blaine's touches were so loving; Kurt wanted to just melt into Blaine's fingertips every time they came in contact with his skin.

"I should probably call my dad, and let him about the performance. My phone's in your car still." Kurt said.

They walked back to the car and Kurt retrieved his phone. Blaine watched him put the phone up to his ear and tap his fingers against his thighs while the phone rang. Blaine listened to Kurt's side of the conversation.

"Hey dad. No, everything is fine. The show got cancelled because of ice. At Dalton. Blaine. Yeah, him. No, I have my car. Oh, well, I don't know. Let me ask him."

Kurt put his hand over the bottom of the phone and turned to Blaine, "My dad wants to know if you were planning on trying to get home today."

Blaine hadn't really thought about it. He was expecting to be in a hotel tonight. But, he didn't really want to try to drive home in the ice. "No, I think I'm going to stay here. I'm sure almost everyone is home, but I'm not going to chance driving in the ice. I don't think you should either."

"_Yeah, okay. I may have ulterior motives here. Being at an almost-empty Dalton with my new boyfriend? I'll take that any day. But, I also _really _don't want him to try to drive in this weather_." Blaine thought.

"Blaine is staying at Dalton. Yeah. Um, I think so. That's probably a good idea. Me too. Okay, I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow morning." Kurt said and hung up the phone.

"Guess whose dad wants him to stay at Dalton until the weather clears up?" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"We're gonna have Dalton almost all to ourselves." Blaine said, then worried that his tone was too suggestive. Hell, they had only been official for a matter of hours and he was already insinuating all types of impropriety.

"It looks that way." Kurt replied, still nestled in Blaine's embrace.

"I didn't mean that to sound… improper. Kurt, I'm just really glad that you feel the same way that I feel for you. I would never want to make you feel like I'm pressuring you into anything at all." Blaine said quickly, not breaking the embrace.

"I don't feel pressured at all, Blaine. But, you know that I'm new at all of this stuff – I mean, _really_ new – and I don't want to move too fast. I hope that's okay." Kurt said, blushing a bit.

Blaine tilted his head up slightly to look Kurt right in the eye as he said, "Of course its okay, Kurt. I'm new at this, too. And, I love being with you no matter what we do, or don't do. I love you, Kurt, and knowing that you feel the same way is enough for me."

"I love you, too. And, I'm totally planning on making out with you all night tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Absolutely. But, Kurt. I kind of want to ask you something. And you can totally say no if you are creeped out or uncomfortable in any way." Blaine responded.

"_Uh-oh."_ Kurt though.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight? We don't have to do anything at all; I just really want to feel you next to me. I kind of think about it a lot." Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt took Blaine's face in both of his hands and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

"I think about it too." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked, his voice lower than usual.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaddya think? More to come. **


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of absolute bliss for them both. Fourteen days of stolen kisses in the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Hand-holding underneath the lunch tables and looks of love that said more than words ever could.

But tomorrow was the beginning of winter break. Sure, Blaine would only be three hours away, but that was still a hell of a lot farther than right across the hall.

"_Right across the hall – where Blaine was right now. Probably sleeping with his perfect head of curls resting against his pillow."_ Kurt thought.

Kurt loved to watch Blaine sleep; his chest lightly moving up and down while small, contented sighs would escape his perfect lips every now and then. It was Blaine at his most vulnerable. Kurt loved _this_ Blaine because he reminded him of the Blaine that was exposed when telling Kurt about Luke. The Blaine that loved and trusted Kurt enough to share his most intimate secrets. And _this_ Blaine, this sleeping Blaine, was the purest form of that man. Kurt felt the sudden urge to sneak across the hall to Blaine's room, but thought better of it.

Kurt's fascination with Blaine's sleeping form had begun the night they had become 'official'; the night Blaine asked Kurt to sleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here." Blaine spoke gently, lying on his bed with his arms outstretched, waiting for Kurt to settle into them. Kurt moved toward the bed and placed himself underneath the covers and into Blaine's strong arms. He felt the arms wrap around him and he was sure that a more perfect moment had never existed. It felt so right; just being with Blaine. The embrace was so warm, and loving, and safe. Kurt was sure he never wanted to leave. <em>

_Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Kurt's neck and placed several chaste kisses there. Kurt took several deep breaths and relished the delicious feel of Blaine's lips against his skin before turning around in the embrace to face Blaine. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Kurt closed the gap by capturing Blaine's lips in his own. Blaine pulled Kurt in closer and moved his hands to Kurt's neck, caressing the nape while occasionally running his fingers through Kurt's hair. _

_The kiss continued lazily and softly. This night wasn't about passion. This was about connection and wholeness and basking in the knowledge that this was real._

_When they broke apart, Kurt placed his head on Blaine's chest and sighed deeply. Blaine once again wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the top of his head. They both drifted off to sleep, sure that they had never experienced a more amazing night._

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since then.<p>

Kurt had always loved the holidays, but this year he wished that they could just skip Christmas all together. Skip two weeks ahead to when he and Blaine would be back at Dalton, together. A few tears escaped his eyes as he thought about it, but he quickly brushed them away, cursing himself for being so melodramatic.

"_I'm sure dad will let me go visit him" _Kurt thought.

That's the other thing. Kurt hadn't quite told Burt about his newfound relationship with Blaine. He knew that his dad was supportive of him, more supportive than he could ever have hoped, to be honest. But, telling him that he was dating _Blaine_, the guy who told Burt to have the sex talk with his son, wasn't something that Kurt wanted to do. Blaine seemed to understand this, and Kurt had promised Blaine that he would tell his dad before Christmas.

"_Maybe I'll just tell him after he agrees to let me go visit him_."

Kurt was startled from his thoughts when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He got out of his bed and stuck his eye up to the peephole, only to be met with an eye from the other side. He laughed softly, and opened the door to reveal a sweats and t-shirt-clad Blaine. Kurt's breath hitched a bit as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

"_So sexy._" Kurt thought.

"Um, hi." Blaine said, raking his eyes up and down Kurt. "So, it's our last night together for a while. And, I really don't want to sleep alone. Do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight? Even if it's on the floor. I just want to be near you." Blaine said, looking both hopeful and apologetic.

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine into the room, closing the door behind him. He placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips before reaching to turn off the lights. He climbed into the bed and gestured for Blaine to follow him. Blaine smiled back and slid under the covers.

They snuggled in near one another, amazed at how their bodies fit together like a puzzle, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a few days. :( Also, thank you for your wonderful reviews and messages!

* * *

><p>The morning came too quickly. Blaine woke up to Kurt gently entangled in his arms and thought to himself that he could be happy staying like that forever. He gently stroked the fine hair on Kurt's head and received a gentle purring sound in return. Kurt stirred a bit and gripped Blaine closer to his body while he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"Mmmm." Kurt hummed gently, smiling up at Blaine and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Sleep well?" Blaine asked.

"The best." Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"Me too. But now it's time to get up!" Blaine replied.

"Nooooo. Wanna stay like this foreverrrrrr." Kurt whined, pulling closer into Blaine's chest.

"Don't make this harder for me than it already is. I don't want to get up either, babe, but your dad's going to be here in an hour." Blaine said, rubbing small circles into Kurt's back.

"Oh, alright, _babe_." Kurt smiled.

"Is that okay? I didn't know if you would like it or not." Blaine flushed an adorable shade of pink.

Kurt responded by tilting his head up to Blaine's and pressing their lips together. Blaine gasped a little before letting go and allowing Kurt to press his head back into the pillow. Kurt swirled his tongue against Blaine's and he wasn't even sure which one of them were making the small gasps and moans that filled the air.

Kurt took his lips away from Blaine's and placed a kiss on his cheek and another on his neck before whispering, "I love it" into Blaine's ear.

The heat of Kurt's breath made Blaine shudder and he rolled around so he was on top of Kurt. Blaine pinned Kurt's hands down by his sides and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. He whispered, "Good. Now, time to get up" against Kurt's lips before freeing his arms and crawling off the bed. He thought he heard Kurt whisper "evil" as he walked out of Kurt's room to pack the last of his things for break.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, if that's alright." Blaine said from the hallway.

"Mhmm. Be quick. I miss you already." Kurt replied, rolling his own eyes at the horribly cheesy sentiment that he swore he would never, ever say. He heard a chuckle in return and buried his head back into the pillow.

* * *

><p>"… Okay. I'll meet you down there." Blaine re-entered Kurt's room just as Kurt was hanging up the phone.<p>

"That was my dad. He'll be here in five minutes." Kurt said, looking dejected.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and enveloped him in a tight hug.

He pulled back and was staring into eyes; eyes that were brimmed with unshed tears just waiting to fall. That coupled with Kurt's trembling bottom lip broke Blaine's heart.

"Hey, no, no, babe. It's going to be fine! The time will fly by, don't worry!" Blaine tried to be strong for Kurt, but the fact was he was dreading this break just as much as Kurt. Being away from Kurt for weeks was almost too much for him to handle.

Kurt nodded sadly, and Blaine wrapped him in another hug.

"Do you want me to go down there with you when your dad gets here?" Blaine asked, unsure of how Kurt was dealing with the 'boyfriend' situation in regards to Burt. Blaine felt Kurt nod against his shoulder.

"Okay. Let's get your stuff downstairs, then." Blaine said, grabbing two of Kurt's duffel bags, leaving Kurt with the remaining one. They dragged the bags to the bottom of the staircase, the same staircase on which they met several months ago. Blaine smiled to himself as the memories came rushing back.

Blaine placed the two bags on the ground, followed by Kurt doing the same. Blaine took Kurt's hand and sat on the bottom step, taking Kurt down with him. They sat side by side, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you. A lot." Blaine said, pressing his lips against Kurt's forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I love you, Blaine. So much." Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's chest and moving closer into his body.

"I love you, too. And Kurt, I'll still love you after break. I'll still love you even when we aren't together in the next few weeks. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'll love you forever." Blaine replied, peppering the top of Kurt's head with kisses.

Kurt took his head off Blaine's shoulder to look into his eyes. The sincerity and love he found in them caused his breath to hitch. He placed his hand on Blaine's jaw and brought their lips together with a ferocity that they had not experienced in their relationship. Their tongues collided and shot waves of pleasure through both of their bodies and whimpers through both of their lips.

They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat, and when they jumped apart, Burt Hummel was staring back at them.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

not.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Shit. I'm dead. I'm dead. I asked him to talk to his son about sex and now I have my tongue down said son's throat. Kurt has mentioned his gun collection. He's going to murder me. Shit."_ Blaine thought.

Burt raised his eyebrows, "Kurt? What's this?"

"Well, um. Dad, you remember Blaine. He's kind of my… we're… um…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence and instead buried his face in his hands.

"Yes, in fact I do remember Blaine. Aren't you the kid who came to my shop and asked me to talk to my son about sex?"

Blaine flushed but regained enough composure to reply, "Yes, sir. That was before I was interested in Kurt in any way other than a friend. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I care about your son very much."

Burt sighed and looked and Kurt, "Kurt, how long has this been going on, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Just a few weeks, dad. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Don't be mad at Blaine; he wanted me to tell you a long time ago."

Burt turned to Blaine and gave him a small nod before turning back to Kurt, "Well kid, I think it's time to go now."

"Can I have a minute to say goodbye?" Kurt pleaded.

"Sure, kid. I'll even give you two." Burt grabbed Kurt's bags and turned to walk back to the car.

Blaine stepped towards Kurt and cradled his face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes.

"So, he knows now. I know it wasn't the most ideal way for him to find out, but at least it's all out in the open now, right?" Blaine said, their faces dangerously close to touching.

"Yeah. God, Blaine. I don't want to leave you." A few tears fell from his eyes, and he quickly raised his hand to brush them away, but Blaine was quicker than him. Blaine brought his thumb up to Kurt's face and brushed each tear away before pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, drawing their faces closer together. Blaine's tongue met Kurt's and both boys shuddered and let out small moans.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss, and looked Kurt in the eye, "I love you. I. Love. You. I'm going to miss you a ton, but we will be together soon, trust me."

"I do trust you. And I love you. But, I'm still going to miss you." Kurt replied, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the car." Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand and leading them out the doors of Dalton Academy. Burt was leaning against the car, looking at his watch. He clapped Kurt on the back once the boys had reached the car.

"Ready to go, buddy?" He asked.

"No. But, I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." Kurt tried to force a smile, but a few more tears escaped his eyes.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and gave Kurt a sad smile. He pulled him into one last hug, whispering "I love you so much, babe" into Kurt's ear before freeing him from the hug.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered back, but not quietly enough to evade Burt's ears.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand one last time, and pulled himself into the passenger's seat of the car before closing the door. Burt started the engine and began pulling out of the parking lot. Burt rolled down his window and called out to Blaine.

"Hey, have a good break, okay kid?"

"I'll try, Mr. Hummel. Thank you. Take care of Kurt for me." Blaine smiled.

Burt nodded and rolled the window back up. He turned to Kurt, who was sniffing softly and had his head against the window, looking thoroughly dejected.

"So, you love this kid?" Burt asked him.

"Yeah, dad. I do." Kurt replied, too sad to even care what his dad would have to say about it.

"Well considering this is the same kid who I found hung over in your bed and who also told me to talk to you about sex, I should probably be upset about this. But, Kurt, I'm glad he makes you happy. You're a great kid, Kurt, and if you love him, then I am sure he is great as well." Burt said earnestly.

"Thanks, dad. But, now I don't get to see him for weeks."

"Well, what is that saying? Distance and hearts and stuff?" Burt replied.

Just then, Kurt's phone buzzed.

**B: I think I might have heard this today from someone, but I miss you already. **

Kurt laughed softly, not noticing Burt's raised eyebrows and shaking head.

**K: You're such a dork! I miss you, too. I just want to be close to you. :( **

**B: Me, too. Try to have a good time though, babe. I love you. **

**K: I love you, too. So much. What are you doing now?**

**B: Eating pudding cups and thinking of you. **

**K: Oh my gosh. Conversation over. I can't think of you eating pudding while I'm in the car with my dad. I love you, but I'll talk to you later babe. **

**B: Sorry! Bye! Love you tons. **

Kurt smirked and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Somehow I think you'll be just fine." Burt smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Reviews are love. Also, I don't know how many people who read this are Starkids, but ohmigosh. The Starkid Leaky event. aldkfjalksdgjklajdf. I would give them an 8. An 8.5. Or a 9. NOT, NOT above a 9.8 because there is always room for improvement.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, yeah, the title and summary of this story are pretty obsolete at this point. Oh, well. Also, please let me know what you think about me changing the rating to M. Because I have all kinds of hopes for relationship progression, but I don't want to write stuff that you don't want to read. So, let me know PLEASE! Thanks guys! (P.S. I totally wrote this chapter on my lunch break with a power rangers pen in a spiral notebook. Yep.)**

* * *

><p>The break was passing incredibly slowly for Kurt. Everything he used to love about the holidays now seemed to only be one big annoyance and giant roadblock between him and Blaine.<p>

"Kurt! We're going to get the tree! You almost ready?" Kurt heard Burt yell from downstairs.

"Daaaaaad! What's the pooinnnnnnt? I'll never be happy agaaaaaaain!" Kurt answered, rather dramatically.

"Oh my god, kid. Snap out of it. You have exactly thirty seconds to get down here or I'll send Finn up there to carry you down!" Burt yelled.

Kurt sighed and unwillingly trudged down the stairs, grabbing a scarf on his way. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**B: Are you trying to have a good time? **

**K: No.**

B: Kurt! C'mon. You love your family. Don't be all mopey, please. For me?

**K: Fine. I'll try. Only because I kind of like you. **

**B: Ehh, I guess you're alright, too. **

**B: P.S. I love you. **

**K: Oh, I love that movie. And you. **

Kurt smiled and headed down the stairs in a decidedly better mood. The day was surprisingly pleasant, and soon enough Kurt found himself enjoying the company of his family. The next few days passed in the same fashion; both boys wishing for the other's presence, settling instead for flirty texts and light-night phone calls.

The nights were the worst. Kurt missed the warmth of Blaine's body next to him. He missed Blaine's strong arms wrapped around him. He missed Blaine's smell, his curly, unruly hair, his long eyelashes, and the gentle cadence of his breath while he slept.

It was at night that Kurt allowed his thoughts to wander into… darker territory. He and Blaine had never done anything more than make out, but at night, Kurt wondered if Blaine thought about him… like that. Kurt certainly thought of Blaine that way. Kurt didn't know what he was… well, ready for, in that arena, but he definitely thought about Blaine when he was… relieving stress. The thought that Blaine might do the same caused Kurt to relieve stress far more often than he used to.

The fifth night of their separation gave Kurt a little glimpse into what Blaine might be thinking.

**K: Goodnight, Blaine. Love you. **

**B: I wish I could kiss you goodnight. I miss your lips. And your hair. And your body. I just miss you. A lot. **

**K: Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. This is getting dangerously close to sexting. **

**B: You said it, not me. **

**K: You said you miss my body. **

**B: I do miss your body. It's a good body. ;) **

**K: No, it's not. It's nowhere near as sexy as yours. **

**B: Now who's sexting? ;) **

**K: You're impossible. I love you. Goodnight. **

**B: Goodnight. I love you right back. **

With the newfound knowledge that they turned each other on, neither boy was all that stressed by the end of the night.

* * *

><p>There were still eight days left in the break. Kurt's alarm rang out and he hit it off the side of his nightstand, curling closer into his pillow. Today was going to be another Blaine-less day, so why prolong it by waking up early?<p>

He heard Burt's footsteps coming up the stairs and groaned.

"Kurt? Hey do you think you could do me a favor? I have to get to the shop, but I'm out of high mileage oil. I called the auto supply store, and they have some set aside for me. I don't have time to go get it now. Do you think you could go pick it up?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, okay. Give me a few minutes to get dressed." Kurt said, actually thankful that he had something to do to take his mind off of Blaine. Twenty minutes later he was driving down the road toward the auto supply, mindlessly singing along with the radio.

He opened the door to the auto store, a bell ringing as he did. He walked up to the counter and was met with a gruff man on the phone. The man held out one finger to Kurt, signaling for him to wait while he finished up his conversation. A few seconds later, he hung up and looked at Kurt.

"Can I help you?" He asked, in a low but friendly voice.

"Yeah. My dad, Burt Hummel, has some oil set aside for him. Could I pick that up, please?" Kurt responded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Burt Hummel. Good man. It's actually in a bag in the twelfth aisle over there if you want to go grab it. I got a little busy and didn't have time to bring it up here."

"Oh, no problem. Thank you." Kurt said as he turned to retrieve the bag.

Kurt walked down the aisles and stopped when he got to the twelfth one. He saw a handsome, curly-haired boy holding up a bag and grinning at him.

"Looking for these?" Blaine asked, beaming at Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo tengo nada decir.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, popular opinion is that I should move this story into 'M' territory. So… within the next few chapters expect some smut of a decidedly homosexual nature! YAY! I'm sorry to one extremely adamant proponent of NOT going to an 'M' rating, but I'm afraid you've been outnumbered. In regards to that person, I would just like to say that there is nothing 'bad' or 'gross' about 'M" material. I would hope that you could see that any sexual acts that occur are occurring between two people who are obviously committed and in love. But, if you still don't want to read it, I completely understand, and thank you for sticking with me until now! Hugs and Butterfly Kisses, Your Draco. (Extra cool points if you get the reference). **

* * *

><p>Kurt ran towards Blaine, tackling him into a giant hug. Blaine laughed, dropped the bags to the ground and hugged Kurt back just as fiercely.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, staring at Blaine; eyes swimming with adoration.

"Well, mister. You didn't do what I asked you to and try to have a good time. Your dad called me and said you were too sad for your own good and wanted to know if I would drive down and surprise you." Blaine responded, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh my god, Blaine! How long are you staying? What are we going to do? Oh, god, pretend you can't see my outfit right now!" Kurt babbled.

"Well, first of all, you look great; amazing, like always. Second of all, and I think you're going to like this part, your dad said I could stay the night. I mean, on the couch of course, but I get to stay!" Blaine grinned.

Kurt found Blaine's hand with his own, not averting his eyes from the face he missed so much.

"I'm really glad you're here. I missed you more than you know."

"The feeling is definitely mutual. So, do you want to get these back to the shop?" Blaine answered, gesturing to the bags of motor oil.

Kurt reluctantly let Blaine go as they both drove their own vehicles back to the shop. Kurt got out of his Navigator, ran up to Burt, and gave him a bear hug, not caring that he would undoubtedly be covered in grease.

"You're the best, dad!" he said as Burt patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, kid, I just couldn't stand to see you looking so damn sad, not when there was something I could do about it." Burt said, wiping his hands on a towel before shaking Blaine's hand.

"Good to see you again, kid. You obviously make Kurt very happy."

"Thanks for inviting me, sir."

"Go ahead and call me Burt, son. I have a feeling you'll be sticking around for a while." Burt replied.

"I hope so…. Burt. I'll stay as long as he'll have me." Blaine said, turning his head and winking at Kurt.

"Oh, good!" Kurt clapped his hands giddily, "I guess you'll be around forever then!"

Burt shook his head at the two and took the bags from Blaine before heading back to work. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and said, "C'mon! Let's go to my house and I'll show you my room!"

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" the two boys heard Burt bellow from deep inside the shop.

* * *

><p>Kurt swung their arms as they walked hand-in-hand through the door of Kurt's house after their short drive from the shop.<p>

"I know it's not much. Not what you're used to…." Kurt said to Blaine, sure that Blaine's house was much more elaborate than his own.

"Kurt. Stop it. You're perfect. You came from_ this_ house and _this_ family, so as far as I'm concerned, they are perfect too. I love it just like I love you." Blaine replied, nonchalantly.

"How do you even think of these things to say?" Kurt wondered aloud, stunned by Blaine's constant ability to always say exactly what he needed to hear.

"I'm a robot. A perfect boyfriend robot." Blaine deadpanned as Kurt pulled him out of the hallway and into what Blaine assumed was his room.

Blaine was right. This room was decidedly _Kurt. _It was immaculate, yet stylish. There was nothing out of place. There were trophies lining the walls alongside multitudes of picture frames filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces. The frame on the nightstand immediately caught Blaine's eye. It was of him and Kurt, about a week after they had begun dating. It had been snowing at Dalton and Blaine made Kurt go outside with him. Blaine had pulled Kurt close to him and they slow-danced amongst the light flurries of snow. It was one of Blaine's favorite memories, but he didn't know how Kurt had a picture of it.

"Where did this come from?" Blaine asked, cradling the frame in his hands.

"Oh, apparently Nick saw us out there and took some pictures. He sent them to me a while ago. Sorry. Is it creepy to have a picture of you by my bed?" Kurt asked, embarrassed.

"It's a picture of _us_, and no. It is definitely not creepy. I loved that night. Every second of it was magical." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt close to his chest and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Mmm. There you go again, being perfect." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"So, this is my bed…" Kurt said, and with a tug to Blaine's arm, they both fell backwards on top of it.

"I think this would be classified as funny business." Blaine said weakly as Kurt was kissing a trail down Blaine's neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop?" Kurt asked, sitting up and feigning innocence.

Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt back down, sinking his teeth gently into the skin right under Kurt's ear.

"Never. I think I love funny business." Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt's neck and pressing their lips together.

"I think I love _you_." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Ooh. Now who's the perfect one?" Blaine grinned and returned to exploring the perfection that was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love you allllllll.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; work has been super crazy lately. This story hasn't changed to M yet, but just a warning, it will be M starting either next chapter or the one following that. With that said, here you are: **

* * *

><p>Burt came home several hours later and found the two boys cuddling on the couch watching some show about cupcakes. Kurt looked enthralled with the television while Blaine seemed to be more interested in watching Kurt. Blaine was lying against the end of the couch and Kurt was lying pressed against him; head snuggled into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine was lovingly running his fingers through Kurt's hair and down his arms, not really paying any attention to the television.<p>

Burt was torn. He wanted to tell the boys that their position was too intimate for his house, but his heart was soaring to see Kurt so happy. Kurt had been certain that he would never find love, and if Burt was being honest, sometimes he wondered about it as well. But Kurt had found it with Blaine.

So instead of telling Blaine to stop touching his son _right now_, he simply said, "Afternoon, boys," expecting them to break apart in a hurry like they did on the Dalton steps. Instead, Kurt turned his head lazily towards Burt and said, "Oh, hey dad. How was work?" before placing his hand against Blaine's chest.

Blaine looked a little more apprehensive, obviously wondering what the physical touch protocol was with his boyfriend's dad in the room. Burt was grateful for his sense of propriety.

"It was the same as usual. Normal day." Burt replied before dramatically raising one eyebrow and asking, "How was _your _afternoon?"

"It was great! Except Blaine doesn't like this show, so obviously I have to question his taste. Other than that, though, we're having a great day!" Kurt replied.

Blaine crinkled his nose at the chefs talking about the hardships of making these ridiculous pastries.

"There is just _no_ reason for this show to even exist."

"But they are_ cupcakes_, babe! They are delicious and colorful and fun! What's not to love?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm and kissed the top of his head, "I told you, I'll watch whatever you want if I get to watch it with you."

Burt coughed, "Hoookay. I'm gonna go get cleaned up. You boys behave yourselves, please."

As Burt walked up the stairs, Kurt settled back against Blaine's chest and sighed contently as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"We can't act like this around your dad, Kurt." Blaine said softly.

"Like what?" Kurt said, sounding a bit crestfallen. "We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Well, we probably shouldn't be lying all over each other when he's around."

"Blaine. We have one day together and there are a million more promiscuous things we could be doing. If anything, my dad should be happy that he didn't walk in on something… worse."

Blaine paused and considered his next words carefully.

"Kurt, do you think about doing…. worse things…. with me?" Blaine tried in vain to fight a rosy flush.

"Oh, god. Are we really talking about this now?" Kurt covered his face with his hands and burrowed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey." Blaine said with a soothing voice as he reached down to remove Kurt's hands from his face.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, especially not around me. I mean, babe, if we can't even talk about these things, how are we ever supposed to actually do them I mean, if that is what you want."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw his eyes positively swimming with sincerity and love.

"Yeah, okay. Let's talk then." Kurt said, sinking closer into Blaine's chest and allowing Blaine's arms to squeeze tightly around his body.

"I know we have only been dating for a few weeks, Kurt, and I know that neither of us has much experience when it comes to these sorts of things. I just want you to know that I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you to do anything. I'm perfect moving at whatever speed you want. Okay?" Blaine said sincerely.

"I know, Blaine. That's a huge part of why I love you. And, I'm definitely not ready to go… all the way… but that doesn't mean that I don't want to go… some of the way." Kurt replied, eyes not meeting Blaine's; afraid of what he might see in them.

"Okay, what are you comfortable with, babe?"

"I don't want to say it!"

"I know it's kind of awkward, but I trust you with all of my heart and I hope you trust me, too. I think it's important to draw some lines and know what we are both comfortable with before we just jump into things."

"You're right. Like always. Umm, well, okay. I don't think I'm ready for anything too crazy. But, um…"

"Kurt, really, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you at all. I love you." Blaine smiled.

" I want to touch you with your shirt off while you're on top of me!" Kurt said breathlessly, flushing a deep shade of red.

"That sounds perfect, Kurt. Really." Blaine smiled and caressed Kurt's cheek with his hand.

"Really? You don't think it's stupid and… tame?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"Kurt, sharing our bodies in any way is not stupid or tame at all. I love that you trust me enough to tell me what you want."

"Blaine, I want to do _everything_ with you… eventually. I love you. I just want to take baby steps. I've never done anything like this, so I don't really know what I'm doing."

"I know, Kurt. I know. Come here." Blaine pulled Kurt's face down to his own and pressed their lips together gently. Kurt deepened the kiss when he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and down to the nape of his neck, eliciting an involuntary moan from Blaine.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Off. Not even_ I_ can allow this." Burt said from the top of the stairs, looking down at the boys.

Blaine quickly pulled away from Kurt, terror flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry!" Blaine said to Burt.

"Dad! Blaine is allowed to kiss me. He's my boyfriend."

"I know he is, Kurt. I just don't want to see it happening while you two are horizontal on my couch." Burt said, taking the stairs two at a time.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Blaine said softly.

"Of course it will," Kurt whispered softly enough for only Blaine to hear, making his head spin that he almost didn't hear Burt sigh and say, "It's okay. And, I told you to call me Burt, kid. I still mean it."

Kurt got up off the couch and extended his hand out to Blaine who took it immediately. Kurt lifted him up off the couch and into a quick hug.

"Do you want to help me make dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Anything if it's with you."

"Oh, geez. You two…" Burt shook his head, and although he would never admit it to Kurt, that was the moment he knew those two would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think! Also, I'm always open to suggestions/feedback!** **Thanks for being so awesome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wrote this whilst slightly intoxicated, so be nice. **

* * *

><p>The dinner was delicious and Blaine loved being around Kurt's family. The two somehow managed to keep their hands off one another while they made dinner under Burt's watchful eyes, but they were now clasping hands underneath the table during the meal, stealing glances and sharing skin.<p>

Blaine found it easy to relax and settle in with Kurt's family. A sense of calm and love and acceptance washed over him as he felt himself fall deeper in love with the beautiful boy stroking his hand.

Kurt felt it too and he said, "Dad? Can Blaine and I please be excused?"

"Where exactly would you be excusing yourselves to?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"My room? We're going to watch a movie. We'll keep the door open, I promise." Kurt responded.

Burt glanced between Blaine and Kurt and gave them a calculated look. He opened his mouth to respond, but Carol was quicker. She shot Kurt a wink and said, "Of course you can be excused! Enjoy the movie, boys!"

Kurt jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs, pulling a confused-looking Blaine behind him.

"You're too excited for my comfort, kid!" Burt shouter after them.

Carol patted her husband's shoulder lovingly and said, "Let them be happy, honey. They deserve it after everything they've been through."

Burt sighed and nodded because, as always, Carol was right.

* * *

><p>"What movie do you want to watch?" Blaine asked, his fingers skimming the cases of Kurt's impressive DVD collection.<p>

"Don't care. I don't plan on watching much of it, to be honest." Kurt replied, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for Blaine to join him.

"Kurt. Your dad and your whole family are sitting right downstairs. We can't do anything… improper." Blaine whispered.

"But, I thought we decided that we wanted to be less proper, Blaine." Kurt whined against his neck, sending shivers down Blaine's spine.

"Uhhh, what? Oh, yeah. Yeah. But, not here, and not now! I value my life, Kurt, and don't want it ended by your dad tonight."

"Fine. But, will you at least lay here with me and watch the move?" Kurt asked, pulling 'The Iron Giant' out of the shelf and placing it in the DVD player.

"Of course I will." Blaine answered, taking Kurt's hand and pulling them both to the head of the bed and against the pillows.

They laid like that for the entire movie, doing nothing overtly sexual, but never releasing themselves from the other's touch. Soft kisses, gentle touches, and small sighs filled the air. They fell asleep before the movie ended, entangled in one another's arms.

Carol and Burt walked upstairs and pushed open the halfway open door to reveal the two boys nuzzled against one another, still fully clothed, and in a peaceful sleep.

"Oh, no. No. _Definitely _not. Blaine is not sleeping in my son's bed." Burt whispered to Carol.

"Honey. Look at them. This is completely innocent, and it would just be cruel to wake them right now."

"I know. I do. It's just hard to see him growing up." Burt pulled Carol in close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stole one more glance at the boys, smiling to herself before pulling Burt out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke several hours later, unsure where he was or how he got there. He looked around before noticing the arms wrapped around his waist and the beautiful face just inches from his own.<p>

_Oh, right. I'm sleeping in my boyfriend's bed. Shit! Burt! He's going to kill me. _

He wanted nothing more than to cuddle back into Kurt's embrace and fall back into a slumber, but his body said otherwise as he got up to go to the bathroom. He tiptoed though the hall, not wanting to wake up Burt and be banished to the Kurt-less couch. He made it back to Kurt's room safely and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed. He climbed back into bed and draped the blanket over Kurt and himself.

Kurt sighed a little at the warmth, and Blaine was sure it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in close, eliciting a strangely deep moan from Kurt. That's when Blaine felt it: Kurt was hard and pressing into Blaine's thigh, still completely asleep. That realization paired with another sleepy, throaty moan from Kurt shot heat right between Blaine's legs. Blaine tried to unwrap Kurt from the embrace, but Kurt unconsciously pulled in closer and rutted against Blaine in an unconscious attempt to get some much-needed friction.

Blaine froze. This was the hottest thing he'd ever been a part of. But he couldn't let Kurt do this – this wasn't how their first time being truly intimate together was supposed to be like. He couldn't let Kurt continue on his own, either, because the moans coming from Kurt were going to push him over the edge, and Blaine simply couldn't justify that to himself. It would be taking advantage of his sleeping boyfriend's unconscious advances.

So, as much as he hated to do it, Blaine gently woke Kurt by stroking his arm and quietly whispering his name.

"Kurt. Kurt. Hey, babe." Blaine said softly as Kurt came out of his sleep. It didn't take long at all for Kurt to realize what was happening, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, god! Blaine. Did I? Was I? Did you… Oh, god!" Kurt moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. The only reason I stopped you was because if you came, there was no way I was going to be able to stop myself, and I didn't want that to happen without us both knowing exactly what was happening." Blaine said.

"I… it didn't gross you out?" Kurt asked in surprise.

Blaine motioned down to the large bulge in his own pants, "Um, no. Quite the opposite, actually."

Seeing Blaine turned on quickly made Kurt's hardness make a comeback.

"Well, it seems like we both have a little problem. I'm, uh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom quickly." Blaine said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"No. Stay. We could, uh, you know, together?"

"What do you mean? Kurt, please, don't feel uncomfortable or pressured. We don't _have_ to do anything at all." Blaine replied.

"I know. And I didn't know what I wanted before, but I do now. I want to be close to you. I want to… touch you. If you want." Kurt said shyly.

"Are you sure, honey?" Blaine questioned lovingly, staring Kurt straight in his eyes.

'Yeah, can I just, please?" Kurt said, fingers holding the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt in a silent request.

"Yeah, Kurt. I love you. Thank you for trusting me." Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"I love you, too. Now where were we?" Kurt smiled softly as he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully I'll update soon! Thanks for the reviews- they really do make my day!**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh my. I'm so sorry for waiting SO long before posting this. I was having an extremely hard time trying to get myself to write this chapter. But today I just sat down and said that I have to do it. So this is the result. Hopefully I can continue with this story in a timely manner, and I sincerely apologize for making you guys wait so long.**

**Also, I know some of you didn't want to read this if it moved to an M rating, so here is your official warning: THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M. Turn back if you do not want to read smut. Thanks for staying with me this long! **

* * *

><p>Blaine lifted his arms so Kurt could pull his shirt all the way off. He gasped as Kurt pressed his fingers against his chest. Blaine placed his fingers on the hem of Kurt's shirt and looked in his eyes, gaining a small nod from Kurt. Blaine gently lifted Kurt's shirt off and just stared. Kurt was beautiful; skin like porcelain. Blaine was taken by surprise when Kurt pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, crashing their lips together fiercely. Blaine felt himself getting hard again and cried out when he felt Kurt's hard cock press against his own.<p>

"Baby, are you sure about this?" Blaine asked with a shaky breath.

Kurt dragged his hips against Blaine's once more and whispered, "I'm sure."

Blaine moaned and threw his head back against the pillow, basking in the incredible sensations that Kurt was stirring in him. He bucked his hips against Kurt's and they slowly developed a rhythm, each rocking motion eliciting moans and whimpers from both boys.

"Kurt, baby, you've gotta stop if… oh.. god… Kurt.. I'm…" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt got the message and separated himself from Blaine, rolling onto his side. He looked over at Blaine and saw his stiff cock trying desperately to escape from his jeans. Blaine's eyes were pressed shut, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest. Kurt was sure he had never looked hotter. The need to make Blaine feel good overwhelmed him. He crawled back on top of Blaine and scooted down so his head was right about the waistband of Blaine's pants.

"What are you…?" Blaine questioned, still breathing heavily.

Kurt placed his hand on the waistband and slowly unbuttoned Blaine's pants, dragging the zipper down as he went. Blaine lifted his hips off the bed and Kurt peeled the jeans all the way off and threw them onto the floor. Blaine's cock was straining hard against his briefs; a large wet spot already present.

"Kurt, you don't' have to do anything for me, really." Blaine said.

"I know, but I love you. And I want you to do this for you. I really, really do." Kurt replied, palming Blaine through his briefs. It was the first time he had ever touched Blaine like this, and the sounds that Blaine was making were incredible.

Kurt reached under Blaine's briefs and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock. Blaine cried out and bucked his hips upward, reveling in the friction of Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled down the briefs and looked at Blaine. He was gorgeous, every part of him. Kurt began moving his hand up and down, pressing his thumb against the underside of Blaine's cock every now and then. Blaine was falling apart right before Kurt's eyes. He groaned and bucked and whimpered and whispered soft "I love you's" as Kurt pumped. If Kurt wasn't close before, he definitely was now. The sounds that Blaine was making were almost enough to make him come with no other friction. He couldn't help but rut against the sheets, desperately needing even the small amount of friction.

Blaine felt a heat coil up in his stomach and knew that he was close.

"Kurt, I'm so close…god… I'm… Kurt…" Blaine gasped as he came, trying not to scream and wake up the rest of the house. He clutched onto Kurt's shoulders and shook violently, streams of white erupting from his cock and onto Kurt's hand and stomach. Watching Blaine fall apart was enough to bring Kurt over the edge with him as he came into his pants, gasping Blaine's name. Blaine crumpled into the sheets and pulled Kurt on top of him, clinging to him as he came down from his orgasm. Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"I hope you know how much I love you." Kurt said softly, running his fingers through Blaine's damp curls.

"God, you are amazing. I love you." Blaine replied, a small smile forming on his lips as he opened his eyes and kissed Kurt softly on the mouth.

He took in Kurt's appearance and said; "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" as he brought his fingers to Kurt's chest, trying to wipe off the evidence of what had just happened.

"Don't be sorry. Everything that happened right then was amazing. We can clean that up later." Kurt responded as he curled into Blaine's chest, tucking his head under Blaine's shoulder.

The boys stayed that way for a while, simply basking in their first real sexual experience. Blaine thought of how happy he was that his first time was with someone he loved as much as he loved Kurt. Kurt thought of how perfect each moment with Blaine was. They both fell even deeper in love in those few moments as they laid together, tracing their fingers along each other's skin.


	17. Chapter 18

Blaine woke up before anyone else in the house. He smiled when he realized where he was and what had happened the night before. He turned over and looked at the boy he loved, smiling fondly at his disheveled hair and his body wrapped around Blaine's. Gingerly, Blaine untangled their limbs and sat up in the bed. He was about to lift himself off the mattress when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down. He landed right back against Kurt's chest and nuzzled into him despite himself.

"Mmm. No. Don't go." Kurt said sleepily, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's bare chest.

"I was going to come right back. I just really, uh, need to shower." Blaine said, gesturing to his chest as well as Kurt's where evidence of the previous night's activities could still be seen.

"Oh. Gross." Kurt said, blushing slightly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and pressed a small kiss to hip lips, just briefly running his tongue along Kurt's lips before pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"Not gross. I love you. I just need to clean up. So do you." Blaine replied, still holding Kurt's face.

"Well, if you want to save on water…" Kurt said, voice trailing off suggestively as he shyly twisted his hands together and avoided Blaine's eyes.

"That sounds incredible, really Kurt, but there is no way that it's going to happen with your parents in the next room. I'm pretty sure Burt is going to kill me just for sleeping in here." Blaine said.

"Well, you didn't _just _sleep in here," Kurt winked, "but, anyways, I'm sure he doesn't even know you were in here."

"I have a feeling he does. I'm not going to risk getting in any more trouble with him. Not after he let me come over here and stay the night." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and Kurt keened into the touch, whimpering softly into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Fine. You can go first." Kurt pouted, releasing Blaine's hand as he got off the bed. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of a very-naked Blaine making his way to Kurt's bathroom. As Blaine disappeared behind the bathroom door, Kurt wondered how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful, caring, perfect man want to be with him.

A few minutes later, Blaine opened the door that separated the bedroom from the bathroom. He was still wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kurt quickly got off the bed and pressed his palm against Blaine's chest and back into the bathroom. Blaine looked surprised, but held his hands up in defeat as Kurt closed the door behind them.

"Kurt…what…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's mouth over his and his hands trailing up and down his wet body. Blaine moaned as Kurt pressed him against the sink and dragged his fingers along the top of the towel. Kurt dipped a finger in between the towel and Blaine's skin, sending shivers down Blaine's spine. The intrusion of his finger was enough to make the towel fall from Blaine's waist, exposing his tan, toned body once again.

Kurt peeled off what was left of his clothes in front of Blaine, who was looking on intently at the gorgeous boy. Blaine reached out a hand to skim Kurt's chest, but Kurt backed away.

"Too bad you're scared of my father." Kurt said as he pushed Blaine back towards the bedroom. Their bodies touched ever so slightly, but the friction sent waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. Kurt stifled a gasp, but Blaine was not so composed. He groaned and reached out for Kurt once again.

This time Kurt allowed him to make contact. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and crashed their lips together. Blaine sought out Kurt's tongue with his own, grazing his lips and teeth along the way. Kurt was amazed at the things that Blaine could make him feel just by the simple act of kissing, but this wasn't the time for showing how much he was turned on. He wanted to make Blaine wait; show him that he should never turn down a shower with Kurt Hummel. So, he broke the kiss. Blaine looked wrecked; his lips were swollen and his breath was coming out hard and fast. Kurt simply smiled mischievously and nudged Blaine the rest of the way into the bedroom, winked, and shut the door between them once again.

Blaine sighed and threw himself back onto the bed, thinking that his boyfriend was surely going to be the death of him.


	18. Chapter 19

Breakfast was awkward. Burt had eyes the two of them as they came down the stairs together, hair damp and hands intertwined.

"You two did _not_ shower together, please dear Lord tell me you didn't." Burt said as Carole shook her head and smiled warmly at the two boys.

"No! I swear, we didn't!" Blaine blurted, face flushing a deep red.

"Relax, dad. Blaine begged me to, but I knew that you wouldn't approve." Kurt replied, turning to look at a horrified Blaine.

"Oh my god, Kurt! No… no, really…" Burt cracked a small smile at the stuttering boy.

"Relax, kid. I've lived with Kurt long enough to know when he's messing with me, and he's definitely messing with you. I'd get used to it if I were you.

Blaine managed a small smile and gently swatted Kurt's shoulder.

"That was mean!" he whispered, guiding them to the kitchen table where breakfast was waiting for them. The meal passed rather uneventfully as Blaine made pleasant conversation with Kurt and his family, except for Finn who was too busy shoveling waffles into his mouth to care much about talking. Finn left the table first, and when Blaine and Kurt got up to leave as well, Blaine heard the words he was dreading.

"Boys, please sit back down. We need to talk to you." Burt said, eyes shifting between Kurt and Blaine.

"Dad. Really?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes and tugging on Blaine's t-shirt.

"No, Kurt. I'm serious, stay. Both of you."

Kurt sighed and slipped his hand into Blaine's underneath the table, shooting the nervous boy a reassuring look.

"Okay. So, I know that you two slept together last night." Burt said.

"Whoa! No…no. We did not… _sleep together_, sleep together! We just fell asleep in the same bed!" Kurt replied.

"That's not… yeah. That's what I meant, Kurt." Burt said as Carole reached across the table and patted Blaine's arm, trying to reassure the boy with the eyes as wide as saucers. "He's harmless, really," she winked.

"I'm not harmless if I find you two in the same bed again. Now, Kurt, I can't control what you do when you're outside of my house. I would hope that you are respecting yourself as well as Blaine – respecting both each others' bodies as well as each others' hearts. But, when you two are under my roof I expect you to respect my rules; one of which is separate beds. I let it go once, but I don't want it to happen again. Blaine, I think you are a fine young man and Kurt really seems very fond of you. You are welcome here any time, please believe that. But for now, if you are going to spend time here with Kurt, you have to follow the rules as well. Okay. That is it. Any questions?" But looked between the two boys.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt simply said, "No, I think that was pretty clear. But I would like to say one thing."

Burt gestured for Kurt to continue. Kurt lifted Blaine and his entwined hands from underneath the table and placed them on top of the table.

"I'm not just_ fond_ of Blaine. I love him and he loves me, too. We will follow your rules in the house, but you need to accept that I'm growing up and that I'm not ten years old anymore. Blaine and I are in a serious relationship and love each other. You need to realize that we are going to be… intimate… with each other and that there is nothing wrong with that." Kurt said, turning to Blaine whose eyes were a mixture of love and terror.

Burt frowned slightly before answering.

"I know you are not a little kid anymore, Kurt, I do. But it is still hard for me to think of you in any other way. But I respect the hell out of what you just said to me; that's not easy. I can't say that I approve of what you two are doing or plan to do, but just be safe and remember that everything you do with each other should be based in love, not anything else, okay?"

Kurt nodded, squeezed Blaine's hand, and led them away from the table and back up the stairs. Once the door was closed behind them, Blaine hit his back against it and sunk down to the floor.

"Oh my god," he said, shaking his head, "What just happened?"


	19. Chapter 20

Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and took his face lightly in his hands.

"Well, babe, I'm pretty sure that was my dad giving us the okay on our sexual escapades." Kurt winked, stroking Blaine's now horror-stricken face.

"Kuuuurt. Oh god. Now he knows that we do more than look into each other's eyes. He's going to kill me for stealing your virtue." Blaine looked to be dangerously close to hyperventilation.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned down to Blaine's ear, whispering, "It's not stealing when it's freely offered."

Blaine moaned and wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Kurt's knees buckled and he toppled forward into Blaine's lap, not breaking the kiss. Blaine shifted to wrap his legs around Kurt's torso, pulling him impossibly closer to him as their tongues glided together and the sounds of their whimpers filled the air. Blaine could feel Kurt getting hard against his already hard cock. It was at that moment that he remembered where he was.

"Kurt," he said breathily as he pulled away from Kurt's lips. "We can't do this here. Not again. Not when everyone is awake and ten feet away."

Kurt stuck out his bottom lip and trailed a single finger across the obvious bulge in Blaine's pants. Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he threw his head back against the door.

"You are evil, I swear." Blaine quietly whispered. Kurt grinned and pressed a small kiss against Blaine's lips.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just really like making you feel… good." Kurt said quietly against Blaine's lips.

"I love you. A lot. You know that?" Blaine said, softly stroking his thumb along Kurt's jaw line.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's touch and slowly sinking into the arms that softly wrapped around him.

A few hours later, Blaine was standing at the front door, bags packed, ready to head back home. Kurt came down the stairs, and smiled softly at Blaine.

"_He really is gorgeous."_ Kurt thought as Blaine returned his smile.

Kurt made his way to Blaine's side and hooked his arm around Blaine's waist, slipping his hand into Blaine's back pocket. Blaine turned his head slightly and softly kissed Kurt's temple.

"I don't want you to go." Kurt said softly, eyeing Blaine's bag.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's shoulder and made a soft '_mm_' sound into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to go, either. But your dad bent the rules enough by just letting me stay the night. I think we can go another week without seeing each other." Blaine said, placing another kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I know we _can_, but I don't want to." Kurt replied, taking his hand out of Blaine's pocket and wrapping both arms tightly around Blaine's waist, pulling their bodies close and drinking in Blaine's scent.

Burt rounded the corner and took in the sight of the two young men. He could feel his heart filling upon the sight of the obvious affection between the two boys. It was hard for him; to accept that Kurt was indeed growing up. But for the most part, he was overjoyed that Kurt finally found someone who was able to appreciate all the love that Kurt had to offer; someone who could offer just as much in return. He was elated that Kurt was happy and loved and safe in the ways that Burt could never provide for him. Just as he turned around to give the boys some space, he heard Kurt's voice call his name.

"Hey dad. I was just saying bye to Blaine. Thanks again for letting him come over. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, thank you Mr. Hum—Burt. Thank you, Burt. It means a lot to me that you trust us; especially that you trust _me_, with Kurt. Thank you for letting me stay here. It was great to spend time with your family – I wish my family was as great as yours is. I'm truly glad that Kurt has such accepting, warm, and loving people around him; he deserves nothing less."

Burt blinked hard before answering.

"Thank you, Blaine. That is very kind of you. From what I can tell, it's pretty clear that you deserve nothing but the best as well. Drive safely." Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder and smiled at him and Kurt before walking up the stairs and disappearing down the hall.

Kurt opened the front door and picked up Blaine's bag, slinging it over his shoulder and taking Blaine's hand in his own. They walked down the driveway and up to Blaine's car. Blaine opened the back door and Kurt placed the bag inside before closing the door once again.

Blaine leaned against the driver's side door and Kurt stood in between his legs, kissing him hard on the lips. Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into his body, raking his fingers through Kurt's hair and moaning softly into the kiss. Kurt ran his tongue across Blaine's teeth slowly before pulling away from the kiss and looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you. I always miss you." Kurt said softly, drawing patterns into the gravel with his shoe.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I miss you already. God, I love you. I really do."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his hand around the handle of the door, opening it for Blaine. Blaine pressed one more soft kiss on Kurt's lips before sliding into the driver's seat, closing the door, and rolling down the window.

"I love you, too." Kurt said back, leaning down to kiss Blaine through the open window. "Please call me when you get back, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the cheek and pulling out of the Hummel driveway and on to the open road.


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: Once again, sorry for being the world's biggest loser and taking so long to update. I am now moved into my new place and starting my senior year of college, so... everything is settled at this point. I've already started the next chapters, so, more to come soon! **

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't even on the road for five minutes before he had to pull off to the side; sobs wracking his body. Kurt had the family that he had always dreamed of; loving, warm, and most of all: accepting. Accepting of his sexuality; accepting of his identity. For twenty four hours, Blaine experienced the simple joy of what he had never experienced in his own home: unconditional love.<p>

Sure, his parents took care of him in the most basic sense of the word. They provided him a home, food, an education; but they had never truly loved him. Not since he told them what was apparently the worst thing he could have ever told them.

He wanted nothing more than to turn back and stay with Kurt; with his family; in the warm glow of a loving home. But, this wasn't possible. He had to return to the place that he once called home that was now only a cold shell of what once was. Back to a place with judging stares, disapproving looks, and broken relationships.

Blaine gripped the steering wheel, tears pouring down freely. He wondered why they didn't love him; why they didn't want him.

* * *

><p>Kurt crawled into his bed, gritting his teeth and blinking hard to hold back the tears. He knew that if he started crying, he wouldn't be able to stop. It scared him how much he missed Blaine when he wasn't around. He wondered if it was normal; to <em>feel<em>this much. To love with the intensity that he loved Blaine.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Come in." Kurt said feebly.

The door opened slowly to reveal Burt behind it.

"Hey kid."

Kurt buried his head into his pillow and turned away from Burt, not wanting him to see his tear-brimmed eyes. Burt approached the bed and sat on the edge of it, placing his hand on Kurt's back.

"What's wrong, kid?" Burt asked genuinely.

"I just miss him, dad."

Burt's heart jumped at the shaky nature of Kurt's voice.

"Tell me about him, Kurt."

Kurt turned to look at Burt, confusion evident on his face.

"You know him, dad."

"I know. But I want to know what you're thinking; what he means to you. Please, Kurt." Burt said quietly.

"Um, okay. Well, Blaine's… he's just Blaine. He's gorgeous. But, he's so much more than that. He's kind and loving. He's generous and thoughtful and he remembers everything that I ever say. He cares so much about other people; he's selfless. He can always make me laugh and he knows just when I need to laugh. He… well, I mean… I feel like he kind of _saved me_, in a way. He showed me that people can be kind at a time when I didn't know if I believed that. He was there for me when I needed someone. I can't really express how much I love him, dad. I really do, and maybe it's too soon and maybe you will think that I am being young and stupid, but, it's just what I feel."

Kurt looked up and into Burt's eyes. Burt's eyes were wide and full of an emotion that Kurt couldn't' quite place.

"I don't think that you are being stupid, Kurt. Not at all. I think that you, of all people, deserve everything that Blaine has been to you. You deserve someone who loves you and who you can love back. What you just described is what I had with your mother, and I want nothing but exactly that for you. An unconditional love. If he makes you happy, kid, then I'm happy."

"He really, really does, dad." Kurt replied.

"I know. Now, do we need to… talk… about anything else?" Burt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, god. Really?" Kurt replied.

"Listen, this isn't fun for me, either. But, I need to know, have you and Blaine…?"

"No! No. We haven't. Geez, dad."

"Kurt, I'm not stupid. I know that it isn't as crazy a concept as you are making it sound. I'm assuming that it is going to happen eventually with you two and I just want you to be… educated. And safe."

"Honestly, dad, yeah. It will probably happen. We love each other, and that is more than most people who sleep around can say. But, neither of us are ready for that step right now."

Burt looked at his son and his heart surged. He really was an adult now. "Can we make a deal? Will you just let me know when you think you two are ready for that step, and we can have a chat about it then?"

Kurt nodded, "Deal."

Burt clapped Kurt's shoulder, "I'm really proud of you, kid. You know I love you, right?"

"I know, dad. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More soon! I promise! Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 22

The week passed by slowly.

Blaine filled his time with reading and writing music and doing anything that would keep him away from his parents. He even took up running in the mornings. But what filled most of his time was texting Kurt or calling Kurt or thinking about Kurt. He did that a lot; think about Kurt. Think about his gorgeous eyes and his big heart. Blaine would give just about anything to hold Kurt in his arms.

Kurt helped Burt in the shop. He baked with Carol and tried to act interested in the games that Finn would watch with Puck. But the time dragged and all he really wanted was to be with Blaine.

So, yes: the week passed by slowly. But, pass it did.

"Should I be offended that you are so excited to leave us?" Burt questioned, looking over to the passenger's seat where Kurt was bouncing his knees up and down.

Kurt rolled his eyes but gave Burt a small smile.

"Not excited to leave you. Excited to see Blaine."

"I know. Listen, Kurt. Should I be worried at all regarding your living situation now that you two are together? I know that we already had this talk, but, if…"

"Dad. It's fine. I told you, if Blaine and I are going to…take that step, I will tell you. I promise. I just need you to trust me, dad. Have I ever done anything to make you question me?" Kurt asked seriously.

"I guess not. Like I said before, Kurt, I'm proud of you. You're a good kid." Burt replied, reaching over to pat Kurt's knee.

The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence, save for Kurt belting out the chorus of 'Firework' when it came on the radio. Burt smiled gently as he watched his son. Their car pulled into the parking lot of Dalton and Kurt let out a small gasp when he saw the figure leaning against the front doors of the academy.

"Go ahead." Burt said, nudging Kurt.

Kurt pulled open the door of the car, jumped out, and walked at an embarrassingly fast pace towards Blaine. Kurt was sure that Blaine was the most attractive man he had ever set eyes on. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt covered with a light blue hoodie, and a worn blue beanie. He pushed himself off the wall and opened his arms wide when Kurt finally got to him. Kurt sank into his embrace, breathing deep and feeling like he was finally home.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck and breathed in the scent of the boy that he loved. He nuzzled against Kurt's neck and whispered "I love you" into his ear before breaking the embrace. The two boys looked into each others' eyes for a long moment before remembering that Burt was still leaning against the car.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and began walking towards Burt.

"Hi, Burt." Blaine said, picking up one of the duffel bags stacked outside of the car and slinging it over his shoulder.

Burt nodded at Blaine and picked up two of the other bags, leaving one for Kurt to carry. The three men made their way into Dalton in a comfortable silence. When they got to Kurt's room, Burt set down the bags that he was carrying and turned to Kurt.

"Okay, kid. I think we're all set here. Remember what we talked about." Burt said; Blaine raised his eyebrow in equal parts confusion and curiosity.

"I will, dad." Kurt replied, blushing slightly. He wrapped Burt up in a hug, and watched him walk out the door and back to the car. When he saw Burt pull out of the Dalton parking lot and onto the road, he turned back to Blaine.

"So what did you two talk about?" Blaine said; a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, you know, the usual: Baseball, football, Blaine Anderson stealing my virtue." Kurt said nonchalantly, slowly unpacking items from his bags.

Blaine snickered as he sat down on Kurt's bed. He watched his boyfriend carefully unpacking all of his belongings and took a moment to admire him. The care with which he handled his clothes and his possessions spoke volumes to Blaine. Kurt treated everything with care. He loved that about him.

"Hey. Come here." Blaine said. Kurt looked up from his packing and into the eyes of his boyfriend. He sighed and realized just how much he wanted to do what Blaine asked.

He made his way over to the bed and positioned himself right next to Blaine; feet dangling off the edge. He pulled himself to a laying position and grabbed Blaine's hand so he would do the same. Blaine laid his head on one of Kurt's pillows and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine snaked one of his arms around Kurt's waist while the other rubbed circles into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt let out a small, contented sigh and sunk into the warm touches.

"I missed you." Blaine said, placing small kisses on Kurt's forehead, temple, and neck.

"Mmm. Love you." Kurt murmured softly. He shifted his head up and captured Blaine's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Mm. I definitely want to continue _that_ later. But, right now, will you just lay with me?" Kurt asked softly, tracing his fingers along the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine nodded softly, and soon they were both asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please let me know what you are thinking about this story. It really does help me out. You guys are awesome!**


	22. Chapter 23

Kurt was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand before realizing that he wasn't alone in his bed. He was thoroughly entangled in Blaine. He smiled and remembered a time in his life not all-too-long-ago that he thought he would never have this; never feel this way about anyone. But here he was; positively _entwined_ with _Blaine_. He carded his hand through Blaine's beautiful, messy, dark curls and pressed a kiss to his temple before kissing him softly on the lips.

Blaine stirred slightly, and Kurt knew he was awake now, even though he kept his eyes shut. Blaine made a soft noise and pulled Kurt closer into his body, wrapping his leg around Kurt's. Kurt smiled at the closeness and was extremely grateful at this moment that Blaine was such a cuddler. There were very few things in life that he enjoyed more than laying with Blaine; gently exploring his body and knowing that he was completely safe in his arms.

Kurt dug his hands back into Blaine's hair, eliciting a soft moan from the other boy. Blaine keened into the touch and moved his head closer to Kurt in appreciation. Kurt's fingers went from soft and unsure to kneading and deep. Blaine groaned at the touch; it felt so _good_. He hadn't imagined that someone massaging his head would feel so good; so intimate.

"Time to wake up, babe." Kurt said softly into Blaine's ear.

"Mmm. No. Feels incredible. Never stop." Blaine murmured back, reaching his arms around Kurt and dragging his fingers along his back. Kurt shuddered at the touch.

"Blaine, we slept through almost the whole day. Let's go get dinner and then we can come back here, I promise."

"Mmkay." Blaine said, though he made no motions that would indicate he had any plans to leave the bed. Kurt chuckled softly and took Blaine's hand in his own; gently pulling them both into a sitting position on the bed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, and pulled him dangerously close to his own lips. He stopped before their lips touched and whispered, "We are going to eat faster than anyone has ever eaten in the history of eating." He pulled himself away and off the bed, leaving Kurt reeling as he made his way into the bathroom. He heard Blaine call from the behind the door, "I guess you're not the only one who knows how to tease their boyfriend." Kurt could practically see the smirk on Blaine's face as he fell back onto the bed and groaned. He wasn't really interested in dinner anymore.

* * *

><p>"… hard to miss twenty puppies in my dorm room, Nick."<p>

Blaine and Kurt had gone down to Dalton's cafeteria and were now listening to Nick and Jeff talk about their latest hi-jinks. Blaine was stroking Kurt's thigh underneath the table while Kurt was trying to maintain a straight face; trying to ignore the pure desire coursing through his veins. He had not even properly kissed Blaine since they were both at Kurt's house. The cuddling was great, but he wanted nothing more than to throw Blaine down on his bed and rip his clothes off.

"_Oh God. Stop It. Act Normal_." Kurt thought.

"All I'm saying is that I prefer Scrabble."

Blaine had lost track of the conversation going on between the Warblers a long time ago. His thoughts were otherwise occupied by Kurt and wanting to get back to his room as quickly as possible. They had finished eating a few minutes ago, but Blaine thought they had to at least _try_ to interact with their friends. He thought it might look suspicious if he grabbed Kurt and they ran up the stairs together. But, really, that is all he wanted to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Kurt's hand was now under the table as well. Kurt snaked his hand around Blaine's leg and ran a single finger down the front of his jeans.

And that was all it took.

"_Screw it, we've been here long enough_." Blaine thought.

"I think we are going to head out, guys." Blaine said, looking around at the rest of the table. He saw knowing smirks form on the faces of Nick and Jeff, but was grateful when they didn't make any smart-ass comments.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they made their way up the staircase. Once they got to the top, out of the sight of anyone else, Kurt took Blaine's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. A strangled moan came from Blaine's lips but was quickly silenced by Kurt's lips on his own. This wasn't the sweet, chaste kisses that they had been sharing all day; this kiss was pure, hot passion. Blaine could taste the longing and need on Kurt's tongue as the kiss deepened.

Panting, Blaine broke away from the kiss and looked at Kurt. He saw red, parted lips and lust-blown eyes looking back at him.

"Whoa." Blaine said absentmindedly. Kurt took his hand, squeezing it gently, and led them down the rest of the hallway and into Kurt's room. Kurt followed Blaine inside and made sure to lock the door behind them. He wasn't going to take any chances tonight. Kurt turned around to see Blaine staring back at him; his breathing still uneven and his lips still swollen. The sight took his breath away.

He inched towards Blaine and pressed a single finger against his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. Blaine's legs buckled underneath him and he fell onto the soft mattress. Kurt took Blaine's legs and pulled him so he was horizontal on the bed before climbing on top of Blaine all together.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, suddenly afraid that he was coming on too strong.

"This is perfect. I love you." Blaine said, pulling Kurt impossibly closer to him; their bodies flush against one another.

"I love you, too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, as he slid a hand under Blaine's shirt and slowly rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's perfect torso.

And then Blaine heard the words he never expected to hear from Kurt Hummel.

"I want to have sex with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun.**

**So, I am getting a little discouraged. I have no idea what you guys think about this story anymore. I used to get a lot of reviews (around 10 per chapter), and I got a lot of feedback about what people liked/didn't like and that really helped me tailor the story to your preferences. Now, I am getting maybe 1 or 2 reviews per chapter. I don't know why that is. Maybe people aren't enjoying the story. Or maybe you just don't have anything to say, which is totally fine! I just really like to know people's thoughts, good or bad, and I'm not really getting them anymore!**

**Also, angst coming up. Fair warning.**


	23. Chapter 231

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for letting me know how you were feeling about this story. Most of you asked for longer chapters. This one is a little bit longer, but still not super long. I'm trying, but I'm in school with classes every day and other things going on, so I don't have a ton of time. But, here is another chapter! There is some angst. **

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled back and sat against the headboard.<p>

"Kurt, that's…"

"Oh my god. You don't want to have sex with me." Kurt looked horrified. He tucked his shirt back in and pushed himself off the bed.

"Kurt, no! That's not it. Can we just please talk about this?" Blaine pleaded, getting off the bed and following after Kurt.

"I think you should leave." Kurt said, tears filling his eyes as he moved toward the bathroom.

"Kurt. Please don't shut me out. Just talk to me." Blaine placed himself between Kurt and the door to the bathroom, trying to get Kurt to meet his eyes.

Kurt tried to reach for the door handle, but Blaine was right there, in his way and not moving.

"Blaine, please move. I'm not going to push you. Just let me through." Kurt said quietly, still looking down and refusing to meet Blaine's eye.

Blaine sighed and moved to the right, letting Kurt finally take hold of the handle.

"Are you going to talk to me about this, or are you just going to stay in there forever?" Blaine asked softly as Kurt closed the door between them.

"Just go, Blaine." Kurt replied, voice shaking from behind the door.

Blaine heard the lock of the bathroom door click and he knew there was no talking to Kurt about this; at least not now. He would text Kurt to let him know that he was always there, but he knew that pushing the point right now would not turn out well. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he gathered his blazer and bag and quietly left Kurt's room to go to his own.

On the other side of the bathroom door was Kurt; crumpled on the ground and shaking with sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>B: Kurt, I hope you know that I love you more than anyone or anything that I have ever loved before. Please let me know when you are ready to talk to me.<strong>

**B: I love you.**

**B: I always will.**

**B: Goodnight, Kurt. I love you.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had made no attempt to contact Blaine at all for the rest of the day or the night. He didn't want to see Blaine; see the person who he embarrassed himself in front of. Of course Blaine didn't want to have sex with him; it was beyond presumptuous of him to ever believe that Blaine would want him in that way; would want him at all.<p>

He knew that he would have to see Blaine in the morning, though. Classes were starting again and he was bound to see him either in class or in the hallways. But that was tomorrow, and this was today. And, today, he didn't have to talk to Blaine or see Blaine. Today he could cry and hate himself for ever thinking that he could be happy.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in the morning and immediately looked at his phone. No missed calls. No new texts. Nothing. Seeing Kurt today was inevitable and he didn't know how to act. Should he give him space and let Kurt come to him when he was ready? Or was this something bigger; was Kurt never going to be ready; was this the end of their relationship? Blaine couldn't bear to think that it was the ladder, but Kurt had never asked Blaine to leave or shut him out so completely before. He knew that he would have to find a way to get Kurt alone today.<p>

He saw Kurt in the hall on the way to his first class. They made eye contact for the briefest of moments before Kurt put his head down and picked up his pace, quickly turning into a classroom. The same routine happened later in the day.

Blaine saw Kurt at lunch, sitting with the Warblers and looking miserable. He slowly approached the table, standing behind Kurt.

"Gentlemen, do you mind if I steal Kurt for a few minutes?"

"Actually, I think I'm pretty good right here, thank you, Blaine."

The Warblers could sense the tension in the room. Jeff looked around at the rest of the faces at the table, shooting them pointed looks before getting up from the table.

"I don't know about the rest of the guys, but I'm done with lunch. I was just about to head out."

Murmurs of agreement came from the other Warblers as they all shuffled to gather their things and depart from the table after Jeff.

"Do you really want to do this here, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Well, you won't talk to me anywhere else, so I think that we have to do _this_, whatever this is, here." Blaine replied, setting down his bag and sitting across the table from Kurt. Blaine waited a few moments before he realized that Kurt was not going to begin this conversation.

"Kurt, you know that I love you, right?" Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt retracted his hand before Blaine could reach it, and that simple motion seemed to pierce Blaine straight through the heart.

"I thought I knew a lot of things, but I'm not so sure anymore." Kurt said sadly, tears once again filling his eyes.

"I. Love. You." Blaine said, emphasizing each word while looking straight into Kurt's eyes, tears filling his own. "It kills me that you would doubt that."

Kurt saw the tears in Blaine's eyes and his mind flashed back to the day of the road trip, the day that he saw Blaine crying; the day that Blaine first had said those words to him.

"But last night…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Last night you didn't let me stay long enough for me to explain anything." Blaine said, once again pushing his hand forward across the table, inching toward Kurt's. This time Kurt didn't pull back and allowed Blaine's hand to take his own. Kurt looked up at Blaine, eyes wide and expectant.

"Kurt, I don't know how else to tell you that I love you. Just please know that I do. I can't ever see myself not loving you. But last night; last night was heated and rushed, and I didn't want you to make a mistake. I didn't want _us _to make a mistake. I care about you and what we have too much to simply let a moment like that happen. Kurt, of course I want to sleep with you. But, honestly, I am not ready for that yet. But, when I am, you will be the absolute first person to know."

Kurt never broke eye contact with Blaine and squeezed his hand once he was done talking.

"I was embarrassed. That's why I made you leave." Kurt said shyly, looking down at their hands. "I just… I got carried away, and, I want everything with you, Blaine. I really do. I don't know why I said it, but I'm not ready for that either. But I will be. Maybe not really soon, but… I don't know. I just really love you."

Blaine smiled as the lunch bell rang.

"Walk me to class?" Blaine asked Kurt, winking at him.

"Of course." Kurt said, gathering his things and taking Blaine's hand in his as they made their way down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thank you for reading! And, reviews are great. Especially when you tell me what you want to see from this story, because, I may just include it! :) Thanks again!**


End file.
